twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsea
Chelsea is a vampire member of the Volturi's guard. She has the gift of undoing or strengthening the ties of relationships. She has a mate by the name of Afton. Description Chelsea is tall, elegant and beautiful like Rosalie and Heidi. She has red/black eyes and dark blonde hair. Much of her history remains unknown throughout the series. However it is known that Aro used her gift to bind Marcus to himself and Caius (thus making him remain loyal to the volturi). It can be assumed then she was with them when the volturi first began and then later rose to power. It is shown multiple times in the series, that vampries either travel alone (Nomadic vampires), with a mate or in a coven (the most numbers in a coven shown to be four). This is due to their diet of human blood as their needs are always driven by kill and satisfaction. The volturi however seem to be the only exception; Chelsea's gift of manipulating emotional ties, the volturi's number's hover around thirty-two, the guard and their leaders; Aro, Caius and Marcus and the Wives. With this said Chelsea can be considered one if not the most important memeber of the Volturi, which without her they could not exist or add more to their numbers. It still remains un-said how well she knew Didyme prior to her death or how the volturi were before Didyme's death (as they had her Aura of Happiness around them). She can be guessed at as one of the few vampires among the volturi to have seen Marcus, alive, active, and even happy before the loss of Didyme in his life. If Chelsea knows that Aro is the one who killed Didyme still remains a mystery. Powers and Abilities Relationship Manipulation Chelsea is gifted with the ability to read the ties of people, but she can also influence them, weakening or strengthening the bonds between people. Aro used this power to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi after Didyme's death. Her main purpose in the guard is to separate the guilty from the innocent by breaking their relational ties. When a vampire that Aro is interested in appears, she strengthens the ties of that vampire to the Volturi, prompting them to serve willingly. Eleazar suspects that Aro had been using her power to make the Volturi guard co-exist easier, by making them willing to obey the leaders. However, as stated by Eleazar, she cannot as easily influence the emotional ties of people when those ties are stronger than just friends or acquaintances. She could not have changed the way Bella and Edward felt about each other, for example, or the ties between a true family. Her power is also mental as proven when she tries to bind Bella, Edward, Benjamin, Zafrina, and Kate to the Volturi during the conflict in Breaking Dawn, but was unsuccessful due to Bella's shield that blocks mental powers. Etymology Chelsea means 'port of ships' in Greek. Relationships Afton Chelsea has a mate, Afton, who is also part of the Volturi guard, whose character is not being described. He is mentioned to have an unspecified special power. External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Females Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:Minor characters Category:Members of the Volturi Guard Category:Breaking Dawn characters